Kagome and Time Part 1
by White Fairy Writer
Summary: Thrown forward in time, Kagome finds herself 30 years into the future from the feudal era. With no way back, she'll have to team up with the girl who sent her forward to battle a best friend, save the present, and fix the past before evil wins again.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome and Time

Ch.1 Time

A girl stepped out of a swirling blueish-purplish portal into the clearing and looked around. At the edge a small fire glowed, around it six figures sat together talking. The girl smiled sadly and walked toward the light. Her job was simple, she had done it for centuries. From almost the beginning of time. That was what she called herself, Time. For she was immune to it. Never changing, never dieing. "Time to meet the only other girl immune to time." Time whispered to herself and continued walking.

3

Kagome looked into the flames and thought of the test she had the next day. Math. Ugh.

"Kagome? Kagome? Hello." Sango's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She hadn't even heard Sango call her name. "Sometimes I think you drift off to another world. Really, stay in this time for awhile." Sango told her, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, I probably do though what did you ask?"

"I said that-" Suddenly a ball of fire was thrown at us and Inuyasha jumped up and pulled out his tetsuiga,which transformed immediately.

"Who are you?" He called into the clearing. Suddenly a a young girl in white appeared. Blond curling hair cascaded down her shoulders, blue ice eyes stared at us, and a shining light silver sword was held lightly in her hand.

"My name is Time. I am here for a friend." Her eyes glittered lightly and with a wave of her hand a swirl of purple and blue a portal opened and Time stepped through. For a moment she was gone then appeared right behind Inuyasha and sliced him quickly with her sword then jumped back through the portal and did the same with everyone else except Kagome. When everyone else was down Time stepped through the portal and disappeared. Kagome looked around herself quickly. Suddenly Time appeared behind her. She turned around quickly with a gasp. Time smiled sweetly and pulled Kagome through with a quiet laugh."You need to know." Time whispered. The purple and blue swirled around them and then Kagome was thrown out in the clearing. But it had changed. The grass had been burned to their roots and the trees had claw marks across the trunks. Everything looked old.

"What happened?" Kagome whispered to herself. She had only been gone a second, hadn't she? She remembered Meroku telling her to run, but Time was fast and had pulled her through. "Where am I?"

Kagome started walking and ended up in Lady Kaede's village. Things had changed here too. Kagome stopped by two villagers."Excuse me, my name is- is- Syno. I'm here to speak with Lady Kaede. Where may I find her?"

"Ma'am," began the first."Mistress Kaede died twenty years ago."

"How could you not have known?" Asked the other.

"I'm from another country." Kagome replied, startled."Lady Kaede was my grandmother. I didn't know." That was only a partial lie. Even if lieing seemed wrong the news of Kaede's death came as a shock."May I see her remains?" Kagome whispered

"Of course Lady Syno. This way." The villagers led her up to the shrine of Kikyo, where Kaede seemed to rest too. Beside Kikyo's grave lay another one, Kaede's, and at last the two sisters would spend time together. But one other person was there too. A half demon stood in front of the two graves, paying his respects, Kagome hoped, until she saw him clearly. Long white hair grew from his head and white dog ears did too. She could see his claws as clearly as his red gi."Master Inuyasha, would you mind please leaving so Lady Syno can pay her respects to her grandmother." The first villager hesitantly.

"Why should I? I've had nothing to do since Kagome disappeared thirty years ago. I couldn't find the jewel shards because I couldn't see them." Inuyasha said bitterly. Then he turned and let out a gasp."Ka- Kagome." He whispered.

"This is her?" The villagers asked startled. "But, she hasn't aged at all in thirty years!"

"Thirty years?"Kagome asked startled. Inuyasha stepped toward her, and after seeing the black necklace still around his neck shouted "Sit!" then ran back through the village to get away. something was wrong. How could time have gone on without me? She thought. Kagome ran and ran and got to a river and stopped. She looked at her reflection, nothing about her had changed. But Inuyasha had aged a great deal. He had grown up in the last thirty years."Time!" Kagome called into air, which had chilled a bit."Come here! We need to talk. Now!" Kagome sighed and turned around, running right into Time.

"You called?" Time asked.

"What happened? Where am I? I don't understand. Who are you?" Kagome asked in panic."Thirty years?" She may not have understood what had happened, but she knew where the fault belonged.

"Dear child, you know who I am. My name is Time. As for what happened I sent you forward thirty years in time. As for where you're four hundred and seventy years in the past in Feudal Japan. Now let me tell you about myself. You know my name, Time, but what you don't know is I'm as old as time itself. Well, a bit younger if truth be told. I was the first girl ever born, after Eve of course. I work for the creator, I show people how things would go without them. I fix breakups or friendships. I restore the time sequence. You, dear child, hold your friends together. You are here to help them. Go to the Demon Slayers village, Sango's old home. The Temple of Monks, Meroku and Shippo's home. Inuyasha you can find if you follow your heart and head. When things are done I'll send you home. Okay? Goodbye and good luck!" With that the wind picked up and Time was gone.

"Come back!" Kagome shouted into the air but Time was gone, so she started walking toward the old Demon Slayers village.


	2. Chapter 2

From his position on the ground Inuyasha watched Kagome run away. The last time he had seen her was with the battle with Time. That was a horrible day, being beaten by a girl. After everyone had been beaten she had kidnapped Kagome and they hadn't seen either of them again. Eventually Sango left to rebuild her village and the village began to teem with life again as people came to become demon slayers. Sango made herself Chief and trained everyone herself and then people hunted the demons and that was that. Meroku had left with Shippo and they started the Monks Temple together. Inuyasha himself hadn't seen either of them in thirty years. He had tried to carry on the quest of finding the jewel shards but without Kagome to point him in the right direction he had had to give up. But he had seen her again today. But something had changed. Or stayed the same.

She hadn't aged.

Kagome looked exactly as she had thirty years ago. While the world aged and changed she showed up looking exactly as she had when they had last seen her."Time." He whispered. That was what had to have happened. Time threw her forward in time! He had to find Kagome fast. Slowly Inuyasha sat up. "Sertono, send a message to the Chief of the Demon Slayers. Tell her Kagome's back."

3

Kagome slowly walked up the winding road to the Demon slayers village. A steady stream of smoke rose from the top. Kagome wondered about it and came to the conclusion that Sango did what she said she would do, she had rebuilt the demon slayers village! When she finally got to the top a large man stood guard at the gate.

"Who are you? Do you wish to join the Slayers?" Kagome just nodded mutely. "Then welcome to the Slayers, girl. Meet Chief Sango at her hut in the back." With that the man stood aside and she walked through. The once dead village seemed to vibrate with life. Everyone looked tough and strong and looked like they trained all the time. People were nice and said hello, until the crowd parted to let the chief through. Like everything and everyone Sango and kirara had aged too. Sango moved slower but with a deadly grace, as did her two tailed demon cat. Sango smiled and nodded at people as she passed them, but then her smile froze as she noticed Kagome. They stared at each other not moving.

"Sango? It's me Kagome. We need to talk." Kagome said.

"Kagome? Is that really you?" Sango whispered.

"Yeah, how-" Without finishing the sentence Sango rushed at her and gave her a hug.

"Kagome! Where have you been? I've been worrying about you for thirty years. Years! How could you've just left. And to think he was telling the truth, not just pulling a joke. It's true. You haven't aged a day. Where have you been Kagome?" Finally Sango let her go and they headed toward her home. At the door sat a letter.

"What's that?" She asked.

"A letter from Inuyasha, you ran away from him?"

"Well excuse me if seeing someone I knew age thirty years overnight. When I went through that portal it seemed as if a day had gone by, not years. It just scared me was all. So when did you rebuild this place?"

"Twenty five years ago! Things went smoothly and well, you've seen the rest. I'm going to-" Suddenly she picked up a dagger and threw it past Kagome's shocked face."Sorry, shadow demon. It wanted the jewel shards probably." Sango got up and open a camouflaged door. In the middle of the compartment a small white pillow holding six jewel shards lay. With great care Sango pulled the pillow out and placed it on Kagome's lap."Now that you're back I give you these shards, these are the only ones we've found in your absence." With great care Kagome picked up the pieces and examined them. Dried blood was seen easily and it wasn't a surprise, for the Slayers were notoriously strong willed and didn't leave till they got what they wanted.

"Thank you Sango. I must go now. See ya." With that Sango walked Kagome to the door and watched Kagome disappear once again before closing the door.

3

Sango played watching Kagome disappear again and again in her head. She thought Inuyasha had been playing a joke on her when he had said Kagome was back. But it was true. She was back. This could mess up her plan. "You were right Inuyasha." She said to the form that materialized behind her.

"Of course I was right." Inuyasha snapped. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Why you angry?" Sango snapped back.

"The necklace still has its effect over me. I thought its effect had worn off years ago." Inuyasha walked toward the door."Oh yeah, nice act you put on with Kagome. That act won't work with me though."

"What act? This is how I always am." Sango said sweetly.

"Evil at the core, that's what I love about you." Inuyasha replied with a mean grin.

"Exactly the same with you too." She replied before he walked back to her and kissed her.

3

Kagome walked through the village, going in circles really. Something was wrong. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was really wrong. She just knew it.

"Things are not as they appear." A voice said. Kagome looked around, but no one was around."I'm in your head, only you can hear me. Listen, I made a mistake. Something happened after I took you forward in time. You're right, something's wrong. Go back to your friend's house but do not go in." Time's voice whispered. Kagome didn't know why, but she trusted Time. So she walked back to Sango's house.


	3. Plans

"Why you angry?" Kagome heard Sango snap.

"The necklace still has its effect over me even though I'm not him. I thought its effect had worn off years ago." Inuyasha said and she heard him walk toward the door. "Oh yeah, nice act you put on with Kagome. That act won't work with me though."

"What act? This is how I always am." Sango replied sweetly.

"Evil to the core, that's what I love about you." Inuyasha said

"Exactly the same with you too." Sango replied. A few minutes later Sango's voice spoke up again, pouting. "So, what are we going to do with the girl?"

"Well, we need to get out of these meat suits first." Inuyasha's voice replied and then their was a pop! And a new voice spoke up, menacing. "Now where did you tell her to go?"

"I didn't tell her anything, she just left." Another new voice said, scratchy.

"Well, take a guess. You understand Sarasota, that if that girl mettle's in this plan, our domination can't happen." The menacing voice said.

"Miroku!" Sarata's voice said.

"Of course! Let's go Sarasota!" Said menacing voice.

"Don't hurt Kagome." A weak voice said.

"Yeah right." Sarasota said with sarcasm. Kagome heard a someone kick something and another pop! Sounded and Sango and Inuyasha left the house. Domination? Who were they? Who was Sarasota? There was so many things she didn't understand. Quickly Kagome ran through the village and got out.

"This life not what you expected?" The gate guard called as Kagome rushed past him. Not noticing where she ran Kagome just kept running until she collapsed on a grassy plain. The Monks Temple wasn't an option. That was where Sarasota and Menacing Voice was going to look for her.

"Time! I need your help! Please." Kagome called into the air as dusk began to set. The wind picked up again and Time stood in front of her once again.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry! I don't know what's happened, but something is going to happen. I feel the Time Sequence changing. My meddling changed the sequence. It is not good to change sequences. What do you know?" Time asked quickly.

"All I know is there's someone called Sarasota. Inuyasha and Sango know her and there's this guy with a menacing voice. And something about a domination. Time, what do you know?" She said.

"When I came to pull you to the future, I didn't expect there to be Fighter Demons. Fighter demons can take over someone's body if they're sleeping or unconscious. Once I pulled you forward the demons came out and took over the bodies. Sarasota is a Poison Demon, her mate is Canja. He is the leader of the Fighter Demons. I'm sorry, but I can't take you back to your own time unless you beat the five here in this time. Sarasota, Canja, Dessa, Roynano, and Sanata, Sarasota's father. Sanata is still considered king even though his title's been passed to his son-in-law. He is the fiercest. If you can get the Tetsuiga away from Canja, he's in Inuyasha's body, we might have a chance. Come on Kagome we must hurry." With that Time pulled out a shining silver sword. The hilt looked like a bird's tail and body and a shining metal easily proved that it was no ordinary sword. "This is Timara. It helps me move among the times, but this lesson's for both of us now. I can't leave this time, but I can teleport us anywhere in Japan." With that the portal opened and the girls stepped through. Bright colors swirled around them and just as quickly they were suddenly thrown out in the clearing that started this whole problem.

"Why are we back here, Time?" Kagome asked.

"This is the anti-Domination camp. Here is where all who know about the plot come together to plan. This is where we will find allies." Time replied and walked up the clearing at the top a small camp stood. A high domed wall kept anyone in and everyone else out. Time walked up to the door and knocked. The guard from the Demon Slayers village opened the door.

"You know about the plot?" Kagome asked incredulously while the guard stared back at her with shocked eyes.

"Jinja, please let us in. We know how to defeat the enemy." Time said coolly.

"Mistress Time." Jinja said with a bow. "Please come in." With that they walked in and entered a fighter's paradise.


	4. The AntiDomination

Inside the dome anywhere you looked you saw people training. Some were practicing archery, while others practiced hand to hand combat, while others practiced sword fighting. Jinja took us past everything to the back were a small tent had been built. He took us through the tent till we reached the complete back. At the back was another door and Jinja took us through that too till we went beyond the door. At the back a table had been set up toppling over with maps and battle plans.

"Time, where are we?" Kagome asked again.

"I told you the already, the Dome. This is a refuge for anyone affected by the Domination. This is where we will find some friends."

"Ah Jinja, do you bring us friend or foe." A deep voice boomed, making Kagome jump and turn around.

"Friends Rajda. Lady Time and her friend." Jinja replied.

"Ah Time. Good to see you. Though last it was in peaceful times, was it not?" Rajda replied. Rajda was a tall man with a scowl constantly on his face, and as it turned out Rajda was the leader of the anti-Domination party and was also the quickest, fastest, and strongest of anyone in the camp.

"It is good to see you again too. How is your family doing?"

"Time, dear Time, you know the answer. They died so many years ago. They didn't make it to the dome in time. They passed on, including your two tailed cat. She went back to help my family. I'm sorry."

"Denni's dead?" Time asked sorrow and shock written on her face.  
>"I'm sorry." Rajda repeated.<p>

"I'll find her again." Time replied confidently. "Time can always be changed. For now let's crush the domination." Time made a fist to prove her point then continued. "Kagome this is Rajda. Rajda is a friend from many years ago. Rajda, my newest friend Kagome. We're here to help beat the Domination. Once and for all."

3

The next day Rajda called an assembly of everyone in the camp. Time stood on the platform besides Rajda, Tardesin, the chief tactician, Reda, the battle planner, and Cambodin, the fighting teacher. "People!" Rajda's voice echoed over the camp. "Soon the time will come for us to strike. Now today I wish to introduce you to my friend Time and her friend Kagome." With that Time and Kagome stepped forward.

"My name is Time. As my name implies I am able t travel through time. I teach lessons to people so they might understand their mistakes. Now it is time for my lesson. It will be my fault if the Domination takes over. I fully understand this and am prepared to leave if you kick me out." As she said this many boos echoed back at her and she lowered her eyes.

"But she can also help you." Kagome said stepping up, her voice ringing over the crowd. "Time knows about the Domination and so do I. When I met Time it was when I needed to learn a lesson, and after I was thrown forward in time I learned Fighter Demons had taken over my friends bodies. Canja is in my friend Inuyasha's body, Sarasota in Sango's body." Kagome said sadly, and then Time picked up.

"Sanata's in Miroku's body, Roynano in Shippo's body, and Dessa in Kirara's body. That's the two tailed cat. I ask for your help in order to defeat them, then my time traveling power will return and I can stop this from happening. There will be fights, but the Domination won't come into power. Please say you'll help us." After Time had said her speech people shouted their encouragement and Time smiled a smile that easily radiated a million bits of sunshine. Rajda came up to Time and pulled her back to talk with her.

"How could Fighter Demons have done this? Weren't they banished to the underground world?" Reda asked. Among the leaders Reda was the only girl, and she grew up like a girl because she was from a royal family clan. The Domination had killed her family and then she joined the Anti- Domination. Reda was like most people in the dome, she was a survivor of the Domination. But somehow even after all her training and she became stronger she still looked like a delicate flower. Her muscles were hidden beneath her shirt, and if you did see them you just thought it was your mind playing tricks on you. Reda had the highest IQ since she had grown up royal and used her head to think all her battle plans through. Like most of the people in the dome Reda put on a brave face, but if you looked into her eyes you could see the pain that haunted everyone.

"Kagome, come with me please." Time said, and led her back to the middle of the dome. In the middle was a forgery and Time went inside, so Kagome followed her. "Rondorin, are you here?" Time called into the flames that leapt up from the furnaces.

"Ah, Miss Time. Having trouble with your sword?" An old voice croaked as a tall muscular man came out, seemingly from the flames.  
>"Of course not, Rondorin. Timara was made from the best of course. Today I come to ask a favor. Could you make a sword like Timara for my friend here?"<p>

"Ah, a child like you I see." Rondorin said, looking at Kagome. "It is a rare treat to meet a time traveler like yourself. Where may I ask are you from?"

"500 years in the future." Kagome replied.

"A sword a secrecy, is what you need. One of sacred fire, of sacred ice. One that will grow for you like the grass, but of a flower's beauty. A Sacred Sword. Not many people who come to me seek a sword like that, consciously or in your case unconsciously. A sword that will fight for you. I can make it for you, no doubt. This is something I must make for you. Does it need the Time Stone?" Rondorin asked Time.

"For an edge give it to her, but let it only activate when I let it." Time replied with a sigh, and turned to leave. "It was nice seeing you again Ron." Time said with a smile and left the forgery, Kagome only a few seconds after her.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked outside while a rhythmic hammering inside started up.

"Ron? A swordsmith of the highest order. He created Timara many years ago, and will create a sword for you today. When you return home, if you wish, you can seek out Ron and have him build the sword for you again. I must go confer with Rajda. The battle will start within the week."

"Why would I need a sword like yours?" Kagome asked, slightly confused.

"Timara can only transfer people into the future and the return portal sends them home. In your case Timara sent you forward and now lies dormant in her time travel power. She can still teleport us, but she can't take you home. So I took you to meet Ron. When he was younger he forged Timara for me, and now yours." Time replied and started walking again. A soft bell clanged in the distance, and through a window in the dome's wall she could see the sun setting and the last rays of the sun turned the sky golden, Kagome could easily see that the anti-domination would win.


	5. Battle Plans!

"And stab." Time's voice said over the people's voices. For the day Time was taking over all weapons classes and blended them together because she said you needed to understand how to use any weapon at any time. "Remember, because I knew how to use chopsticks I was able to get out of a vampire den. Not a single thing in life can't be used as a weapon. Nothing is worth not knowing. Kagome how's archery going?" She called.

"Fine!" Kagome called back.

"Ma'am, why do we need to learn how to use chopsticks? We already know that." A man asked.

"Since she doesn't want anyone to die she going crazy over what to teach them so they survive. She doesn't want to worry over if someone she knew dies. So she's going to probably teach you everything she knows. She's going a bit overboard. Hey!" Kagome called to a woman at the end of the line. "Your string's not on tight enough. Could you please fix it? Thank you!" The woman smiled and nodded her thanks. A man ran up to Kagome with a message from Reda telling her she was needed at the battle tent. "Thanks Takirin. Do you think we're going to win?" Kagome asked the messenger.

"We've got great leaders, how can we not win?" The man replied with a confident smile. Kagome smiled with him and ran down to the battle tent where Reda was spouting off all sorts of facts and figures on danger zones and good places for the archers to shoot from.

" And as you see here," Reda said pointing at a dot on a map tacked up on the wall. "This is where we will have a shadowy area where some Fighter Demons might be hiding. And over here," she said pointing at a river line. "We can send in people by river. Any questions? No? Good. Tardesin, you're up." With that Reda sat down and Tardesin stood up.

"Now, I'm positioning archers at both ends of the Jira valley and soldiers at the top of the hill for a good attacking point. Really all you have to do is dive right into the enemy. Over here you have the river as Reda pointed out. From there we'll send in all the water demons on our side to drown any enemy boats. From there on out it's how well Cambodin and Time trained them for their survival. Rajda?" Tardesin asked pulling down his maps.

"I have a surprise for all of you." Rajda said simply and opened the door to let Rondorin in with a black bag. "This must be kept a secret. Rondorin has been making sacred swords for us. An almost extinct art of swordmaking. I trust you will keep this to yourselves." Rajda asked with narrowed eyes, and Kagome nodded quickly to avoid any ounce of wrath that Rajda might send her way. Rondorin hurried in with a sack of swords.

"My leaders, I present you with your swords. Master Tardesin I present you with Adolph. Adolph is Old German meaning 'Noble wolf' for you are not afraid of death for any of us. Especially when you choose to lead an army to battle tomorrow." Adolf radiated a pearl white, and a sense of calm and peace seemed to radiate from the sword. "Rajda I present you with Ali. Arabic and Swahili meaning 'placed on the highest' for you are the leader of the leaders." Rajda's sword radiated a golden color, the sword itself seemed like it wanted to go into battle. The sword looked like a commander's weapon."Cambodin I give to you Blair. Gaelic meaning 'Battlefield' because you are the battle leader." Blair's color pulsed with a bright red blood color, emphasizing its name. No wonder it was called Battlefield. "Lady Reda I give you Karina. It is Latin meaning 'witty' for you are the smartest of us all." The sword was a bright blue, giving off a happy go-lucky atmosphere but at the same time a smart respected mood. Perfect for smart ol' Reda. "And last of all to you Kagome I present to you Kali. (Kah lie) It is Sanskrit meaning 'Dark goddess' for this sword can and could destroy anything you want just by touching it with this sword. Be very careful with this sword, understood? The only thing keeping you from being taken over by this sword is a jewel shard in its hilt and by the time stone." Rondorin's eyes glittered with the warning, and Kagome looked at the black color that swirled in its metal. There was red stone on its hilt, probably the Time stone. The sword pulsed with a dark energy, and she understood what Rondorin had meant when he had warned her of its power. The sword pulsed a bright happy light. It glowed like a relieved face, like a lost child that had finally found its parents. "It accepts you as its true owner." Rondorin said, nodding approvingly.

"Wow Rondorin, I'm impressed. Where'd you learn all those languages?" Kagome asked, incredulously.

"My mother. She knew so many tongues that she wanted me to know them too. I know 20 languages, my mother 46. I miss her." Rondorin replied sighing sadly.

"What happened to her Ron?" Time asked gently.

"She was killed in a bandit raid years before we knew of the existence of the Domination. I am glad she died before she could see any of this." Rondorin replied again, looking like he was holding back tears.

"Don't worry swordsmith, we're going to defeat that stupid Domination, even if it kills us." Rajda said, speaking confidently. Kagome hoped he was right.

3

The next morning it seemed that no one had slept, but the Anti-Domination camp woke before dawn, armor ready, bows drawn, faces grim. Everyone knew that not everybody would make it back that day, but nobody said goodbye. Just "See you later!" The leaders were in the Battle Tent, including Time and Kagome, going over last minute changes in the plan.

"Everybody understands and are ready?" Tardesin asked holding six pieces of jewel shards in his hand.

The group nodded and Tardesin dropped a shard in each person's hand, Time politely declined reminding him that Timara could get her out of danger better than the jewel shard. "Find a place to put the shard in." He said and stuck the shard in his neck. The plan was to have jewel shards in your skin so you could survive the battle unscathed. Kagome stuck her shard in her shoulder, underneath her shirt. The minute the shard sank in her skin Kagome knew she'd be paying for using the shard's power later.

"Are we ready?" Cambodin asked with a deep sigh, he was obviously nervous about the battle like everyone else. Kagome nodded and stood up, raising Kali to her face to stare at the black color that swirled in the metal. The Time Stone matched the sword with its blood-red pulsing color, and Kagome shuddered to think about what could happen if Kali fell into the wrong hands.

"Let's go beat the Domination." Time replied and raised her sword in a warrior-like gesture. "Today we will crush them."


	6. The Battle and Kali's power

The camp parted company when they got to the river, Tardesin, the water demons, and the men coming in on foot heading toward it and the rest of the group continuing toward the battlefield. The archers left for higher ground led by Kagome, and Rajda and Cambodin lead the men who would fight with swords toward the real fighting ground. Those were the people who would die first. They knew it. Kagome remembered Time's last minute instructions:

"Kagome, use your arrows in the beginning. Fight with the archers, then when you see Canja, sorry Inuyasha, twirl your sword in the air in a circle. Always a circle. Keep your mind on where you want to be teleported or you'll be stuck in the in-between. It is a rare occurrence that someone gets out of the in between. When you're behind your friend you must attack and get the Tetsuiga away from him. Put Kali in this sheath, it has enough good energy to keep the sword from destroying it." Kagome looked at the sheath strung on her hip holding Kali. The sheath was stripped white and gold with speckled black dots. A faint purple colored sealed the top, the barrier for the sword. "Once you have the Tetsuiga, you must use the wind scar or something to destroy the rest of the enemies. Remember now, Rajda will be fighting Sanata, Reda Sarasota, Cambodin Roynano, and Tardesin Dessa. I will be working on destroying as many demons as I can. Good luck Kagome." She watched with the other archers as the demon army came to the battleground like a low lying black cloud. Demons of all sizes were in Sanata's army. One thing was the same in all the demons. They were all covered in black.

"That's the Fighter Demons represented color." A woman archer whispered, eyes narrowing in fear and malice. The army continued advance until it was at the valley's edge.

"Anti-Domination, you wished for a fight." Miroku's voice called out, ringing in the clearing. It was all Kagome could do to not call out "Hey!" in Miroku's direction. At the last second she remembered that Sanata inhabited her friend's body. "We will fight, but if you wish to back down we will take you back as slaves."

"Do you wish to surrender?" Shippo's little voice called over the demons' voices. Kagome couldn't believe they were using little Shippo!

"Never!" Kagome heard herself shout out. "You're despicable evil creatures who have taken over my friends. Now leave them alone and fight!"

"Kagome is right. We will never give up!" Cambodin shouted.

"Then you will fall in defeat." Inuyasha's cocky voice called. "We will crush you." Kagome had never seen such an evil look on Inuyasha's face, well except when he had turned into a full demon and killed almost everything in his sight.

"Charge!" Kagome heard Rajda shout and the two sides merged, fighting to the death. Screams were heard and then Kagome gave the signal and a barrage of arrows rained down on the armies, hopefully not on the good guys side. She scanned the field until she saw Inuyasha. Using his claws he slashed at anything he saw.

"I'll be back guys." Kagome told the archers and pulled out her sword and twirled Kali in a circle focusing on the area behind Inuyasha. A second later a black portal appeared and Kagome stepped through without second thoughts. Black surrounded her and then, like Time's portal, spit her out behind Inuyasha. Acting immediately Kagome shot Kali into Inuyasha's back. She heard him groan and forced herself not to help him. Reminding herself that Inuyasha wasn't there, just Canja.

"Ka...go..me." She heard him whisper and he turned to look at her. His topaz eyes were so weary looking, like he had been drained of all his energy. Like maybe he had foughten off Canja!

"Inuyasha?" She asked quickly looking at all his bruises and wondering what the demons had done to him. Besides for being the demons' puppet, he was also a half-demon. Demons would hurt him because he wasn't a full fledged demon and humans would hurt him because he had demon blood in him. "Inuyasha?" She asked again. Suddenly his eyes brightened.

"Wrong." He replied and slashed her face with his claws, no mercy style, and as the pain ripped through her she let out a shrieking scream.

3

The real Inuyasha had been lying dormant in his own body. Ever since the day the demon had taken over his body. But something was stirring inside him. He had her her voice. The voice he never had expected to hear again. For the first time in years Inuyasha had gained control of his body, and had seen the friend he thought he had lost forever. He had seen Kagome. It was only for a second, Canja had taken control again, but he had seen her. He was ready to fight. From deep inside his body he heard Kagome scream, and he began to work on taking over his body again.

3

A scream pierced the air and from deep inside Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara and their spirits began to stir and remembered what had happened and began to fight again. A slight shock pulsed in the air as the five spirits once again tried to regain control of their bodies.

3

Kagome staggered backward as Inuyasha advanced toward her, an evil smile on his face.

"You know," He began casually, as if they were sitting down for a cup of tea, and then slashed at her again and continued talking. "that I don't really see what the Half mutt sees in you. The thought of you kept him fighting for a few years." Another slash. "But eventually, well, I beat the spirit out of him. You know, your not that pretty." After a thought he added. "Or strong." That got her attention.

"What? I am not going to be called an idiot by a demon." With that Kagome pulled out Kali. "Prepare to die you evil little monster, Canja." Kagome ran at him and attacked him with her sword. Where her sword touched Inuyasha's red gi the fabric seemed to disintegrate, and where her sword made contact with his skin it seemed to melt and Inuyasha muttered curses. Now Kagome understood what Rondorin had meant when he said the sword could destroy anything she wanted. The sword burned things like acid, slowly and with a lot of pain. Kagome wondered if the sword could do anything worse than acid burns, and expelled the thought from her head and continued fighting. Even if she could do anything worse than burns she couldn't for fear that the real Inuyasha could get hurt. "I will not be beaten by a demon!" Kagome shouted at him and stabbed him straight through the chest. Kali was half in half out of Inuyasha's body, where the metal touched skin it burned, making a slight hissing sound. Keeping Kali in Inuyasha's body, Kagome pulled the Tetsuiga out and watched in amazement as the Tetsuiga transformed from its normal mode to fighting mode, something only Inuyasha had ever been able to do. Like with Kali a slight pulse rippled from it, and she understood it. The sword was accepting it as its partial owner.

"A human? Able to transform the Tetsuiga when I, the leader of Fighting Demons Canja, was unable to?" Inuyasha hissed. A pop! Sounded and Inuyasha's body crumpled to the ground and in his place a black demon stood. Canja wore black like ninjas and was standing with a dangerous grace. "That sword is worthless in the hands of a mortal." Canja said simply pointing at Kali. "I will take it." Canja reached down to touch Kali, still stuck in Inuyasha's body.

"Death curse him Kali." Kagome whispered, knowing full well to what would happen. As she whispered the words Canja's hand made contact with the sword and he screamed. Kagome covered her ears but could still hear him. Screaming, screaming. With the last of his strength he sent a demonic fire ball at her, which Kagome repelled easily with the backlash wave. If her sword hadn't killed him then the backlash wave did and he was blown apart, blood falling like rain.

"Ka..gome" The real Inuyasha whispered. "I knew you would come back." With that Inuyasha lost consciousness and Kagome left him and returned to fight. Kagome fought in a dream like state. Somehow she knew exactly how to use the Tetsuiga. Each blow she dealt sent waves of blood back at her, but she didn't notice. Screams came at her from all directions, her victims or her comrades voices. Demons slashed, kicked, and fought the Anti-Domination. Both forces seemed evenly matched. The few glimpses Kagome saw of Time was when she popping in or out of portals. Between Kagome and Time the Anti-Domination's hopes were growing.

"You will never beat us!" Miroku's voice shouted over the melee and sent a demonic energy ball at his opponent, Rajda. The energy hit him squarely in the chest, and making Rajda double over and fall. Time opened her portal to go help her friend but suddenly Miroku screamed, louder than any heard before. Miroku! Kagome hoped.

Miroku didn't know how long he'd been imprisoned, but he was going to get out. With all his power he sent out some energy he still had and felt the imprisoning walls around him shake. Miroku knew he'd get out. He just had to.

3

Screams filled the air and slowly the fighting stalled, each person looking to where the screaming came from. One after the other Sango, Shippo, and Karira (How the two tailed cat even came close to a human sounding scream is still a mystery) screamed. Her friends were fighting back and slowly three black demons were expelled. All except Sanata. He still had enough energy to control her friend, but every time Miroku screamed Kagome hoped his hold was loosening. A few minutes later a huge black demon shot out of his host's body, and Miroku fell to the ground like the others.

"Kagome, Wind Scar!" Time shouted from the other side of the field and Kagome nodded quickly.

"Wind Scar!" Kagome shouted into the near quiet air. The blast hit him with little difficulty, but the creature still stood tall and let out a mighty roar. Sanata smashed his arm on the ground and swiped at his enemy, killing many of the Anti-Domination. Kagome saw Time open her portal and stepped through.

"Kagome, when his head hits the ground open your portal and think of the clearing where we met. Before any of this happened. Use the Time stone's power." Time's voice whispered in Kagome's head. Kagome ran and pulled Kali out of Inuyasha's body with a wince. She turned to watch as Time appeared behind the monster Sanata and without hesitation sliced his head off and just as quickly sliced him to bits. Slowly the head and body parts started falling and complying to Time's command opened her portal and thought of the clearing from before the Domination had come to power, and as the head touched the ground she stepped through. Black swirls entangled themselves with bright blue and purple colors, the colors like Time's portal. Used to being spit out Kagome was ready and landed lightly on her feet. Everything was back to normal, except for where her friends lay on the ground from when Time had knocked them out. Kagome ran quickly to where Inuyasha lay and retrieved the Tetsuiga and got ready to fight the demons she had just fought. They came out of the trees slowly and warily, looking around before making a single step. Seeing the prone bodies evil smiles spread on their faces.

"Look my friends. We can have bodies now!" Kagome heard Sarasota hiss in her scratchy voice.

"You'll have to fight me for them!" Kagome told them quickly stepping up to put herself between the demons and her friends. The demons began to laugh.

"You? A mortal think that you can defeat us? The most powerful creatures in the underground?" Canja asked, fighting back more laughs. In response Kagome sent the Wind Scar at him, and was rewarded by being soaked yet again in demon blood and watching his body burst in a million pieces. Canja always was cocky. Kagome thought.

"Be careful with this one, she has power." Roynano said, cautioning his friends.

"I don't care who she thinks she is, she can't defeat the princess of the Fighter Demons!" Sarasota shrieked and pulled out a sword and advanced on her new foe. Kagome put the Tetsuiga in Kali's sheath and advanced with her sword. "Oh, the girl has a different sword. I'm so scared!" Sarasota said mockingly and attacked. The swords clanged, and Sarasota gasped noticing the steam rising from her sword as Kali's acid burned away at the metal. In minutes all Sarasota had left was a stub of a sword, allowing Kagome to attack back.

"Kagome, finish off her. I'll get the others." Time's voice whispered in her head and looked to see Time destroying the demons. Sarata's face took on a look of rage and attacked in blind fury. Kagome dodged the attacks and with a leap of faith took the chance of cutting Sarasota in two. The demon complied and lay on the ground muttering "A mortal!" and died. Sanata's blood, as usual, fell on Kagome, soaking her already bloody clothes. Time had finished off the others and walked toward her friend. Blood raining down on the duo as usual. "Good job! You know, you could be a Time Traveler like me Kagome." Time told her.

"Yeah right. I almost died!"

"Come on let's get your friends back at the camp. Can't let them know about this, can we?" Time said with a grin and opened her portal and threw the limp bodies of her friends in. "Now, your friends are all clean and sleeping exactly were they would have if I hadn't come. They won't know about anything that happened. Look, I'm sorry I ruined everything." Time said regret written on her face.

"Oh don't worry I had fun, well except for the fighting of course, and I wouldn't have met you if you hadn't shown up. You made me a lot stronger."

"Thank you. Now I have to play the bad guy, I have to take Kali away. No traces can be left except your memory of what happened."

"What?" Kagome asked, shocked, and looked down at her sword.

"I'm sorry but I have to. Here," Time said and rummaged around in her pocket and pulled out a necklace. "I'll leave you with this. This is my symbol, the dragon. If you hold it up and say "Arise" and then a real dragon will appear and bring you your sword. Or I will. You know I'm always watching." Time said and smiled ruefully.

"Don't I know it!" Kagome replied with a laugh and waved as Time disappeared into a portal.

"Don't forget," Time whispered in Kagome's head. "remember that jewel shard in your shoulder. Remember that feeling you had when you put it in your skin.

3

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He knew he had smelled blood, demon blood. He looked around himself. Everyone was curled up asleep. It was weird, he didn't remember going to sleep. Inuyasha moved on to look at Kagome, except she wasn't there. Inuyasha got up silently, listening intently. He heard Kagome laugh in the clearing and quickly followed the sound. Kagome stood in the middle of the clearing, waving to something in the sky, covered in blood!

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked quickly.

"Oh of course!" She replied laughing, and looked at the Tetsuiga.

"Why are you covered in blood?" He asked her again.

"Oh, don't worry it's not my blood." Kagome replied pointing at five destroyed bodies on the ground near and around the clearing. "It was theirs. Did you know that fighter demons have a lot of blood?" She asked him. After noticing his shocked expression she continued. "I had help, Time and the Tetsuiga."

"Kagome!" Sango's voice called. "Are you okay? You're covered in blood!"

"I'm fine, really." Kagome repeated. "It's only demon blood."

"What's going on?" Shippo's sleepy voice asked and Kagome rolled her eyes.

'Where'd everyone go?" Miroku's voice called.

"We're here." Kagome called back to him.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked again and everyone turned their eyes on Kagome.

"Oh, meeting a friend. Can I borrow the Tetsuiga?" She asked and Inuyasha carefully gave her his sword. "I learned, in a way, why I could pull this sword out when you and Sesshomaru couldn't. The sword will accept me as its owner." Kagome turned away from the group and shouted "Wind Scar!" the sword complied and slashes shot from the sword, overturning the grass. "Also, I learned about myself. I'm like Time." Kagome said smiling ruefully.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"No, who. Time's a girl. She travels through time teaching lessons, making friends." Kagome sighed and returned the sword to its previous owner. "Can we go to sleep now? I've been up for two days now." She sighed as she watched the sun rise over the horizon. In the better light, Inuyasha saw that Kagome wasn't just covered in demon blood but also in her own blood. Cuts, scratches, and gashes silently poured up blood, but his friend didn't seem to notice.

"Kagome, how can you be standing with all your cuts?" Miroku asked slowly.

"Jewel shard." She replied and pulled a bloody shard out of her back. "Take care of the Tetsuiga." Kagome muttered and then fainted.

3

"Look, she's waking up!" A voice said, coming through Kagome's fuzzy head. "How are you feeling? You've been out for two days now."

"Where am I?" Kgome asked, feeling a confused expression cross her face. "Who am I?"


	7. Disclaimer

Important things:

I hearby declare I do not own anything Inuyasha. I lay claim to my creations, but in no part what so ever do I lay a claim on the Inuyasha series, animes, or toy products.

Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
